ZabuHaku/Quotes
Quotes Haku to Gato - Chapter 18 *''"Do''' not''' touch Zabuza with your dirty hands.."'' Haku to Naruto - Chapter 21 *''"When a person has something important they want to protect.. that's when they can become truly strong."'' Haku to Zabuza - Chapter 25 *''"Mister.. You have the same eyes as me."'' Haku to Naruto about Zabuza - Chapter 25 *''"I want to protect the person important to me.. I want to work for that person. I want to fight for that person. I want to make that person's dream come true.. That is my dream."'' Haku to Naruto and Sasuke - Chapter 25 * "Becoming a true shinobi is difficult for me... If possible I don't want to kill you. Nor do I want you have to kill me. But if you come at me... I can destroy my kind heart with a blade and become a true shinobi. This bridge is the place where we fight... to connect to our dreams. Me, for my dream and you for your dreams. Please don't hate me. I want to protect someone precious to me happy. To work for that person. To fight for that person. To make that person's dreams come true. That is my dream. For that, I can become a true shinobi. I can kill you." Naruto to Zabuza about Haku - Chapter 32 *''"Don't you feel anything?! Weren't you two always together?!"'' Zabuza to Naruto about Haku's death - Chapter 32 *''"Shut up kid, Haku's already dead… As I was used by Gatō, I used Haku. That was all. I've said it already… in the world of shinobi, there are only those who use and those whom are used. We shinobi are simply tools.. what I wanted was his blood, not him.. I have no regrets."'' Naruto to Zabuza about Haku - Chapter 32 *''"He.. he really loved you! He loved you that much! Do you really feel nothing? Do you really.. really not feel anything? If I could become as strong as you.. will I really become like you? He threw away his life for you! Without his own dream.. to die as a tool.. That's just too sad.."'' Zabuza to Naruto about Haku's death - Chapter 32 *''"..You don't need to say any more.. It must had pained him to have to fight you.. Haku fought not only for me.. he fought for you guys too. He was too kind. I'm glad I got to face you guys in the end. You may be right.. a shinobi is still a human.. we may not be able to become emotionless tools.."'' Zabuza's last words to Haku - Chapter 33 *''""You were always at my side, the least I can do is to be beside you at the end. I know it cannot be, but I wish I could go to where you have gone. How I wish I could join you there, Haku."'' Category:Quotes Category:Couples involving Zabuza Category:Couples involving Haku Category:Fanon Couples Category:Large age difference couples